Mind Over Matter
by kyuubizshadow
Summary: Hinata may be innocent but her mind is definetly not faries and unicorns. Instead her mind project's her worst fears making them seem almost real. Infact they are the only thing she is able to see, considering she's blind. SasuHina NaruIno TenNej ShikaTem


Hinata smiled to herself as she walked the edge of the shore, toes digging in the sand leaving behind dainty little footprints.

The beach had been vacant long before she had gotton there. Long walks on the beach in the middle of the night seemed to only exist in romance novels these days, but Hinata enjoyed the serene quiet that filled the empty space. She enjoyed the sound of the waves lapping hungrly at her toes that accompanied the silence.

How long had it been since she had left the house by herself, unnacompanied by her overprotective roomates and a sister, to enjoy the sounds of nature? Too long.

TenTen had to take over Ino's late shift at the flower shop, so that Ino, work-a-holic that she was, could have some fun at the local clubs.

Temari had a date with Shikamaru. One that she so eagerly suggested wasn't a date at all, while blushing madly and throwing clothes all over the house looking for something perfect to wear. Hinata almost giggled at the thought of Temari actually blushing, something that was usually reserved for her.

Ino was most likely singing an off key kareoke version of 'Girlfriend' by Avril, at some dinky little wing bar, with Naruto.

And Hanabi had part-time a job in the mall at some music store called 'Hot Topic.'

So that just left Hinata.

Hinata didn't exactly mind being alone, she enjoyed it. She didn't have to listen to Temari and Ino bicker and TenTen yell at them to shut the heck up, not to mention her sister's constant sarcasm. As much as she loved her freinds, they were close to grating on her nerves.

Hinata sighed contentedly as she let the wind wash over her, whipping her long, midnight blue hair behind her. She had a strong feeling that change was coming. Good or bad; she wasn't for sure, but something definetly was taking place.

Another feeling that made her suddenly hault to a stop, washed over her. A sense of foreboading consumed her and she felt her grey, blank eyes widen in terror.

_Oh no._

Hinata screwed her eyes shut, behind her dark sunglasses, and clenched her fists, getting ready for the oncoming onslaught. She stood there for a few minutes, waiting for something to happen. But nothing did. No horrific vision's of creatures hiding in the dark, ready to pounce and have thier way with her. No leering monsters ready to rip the flesh from her bones, no vampiric beings grinning dangerously as they sauntered towards her, ready to suck her dry.

Nothing.

She was alone, she didn't need to open her eyes to know that. Not that opening her eyes would help anyway.

Hinata let out a loud sigh with air she hadn't known she'd been holding until then. She turned her heel and began to walk away.

For now she would be free from the terrible creatures that haunted her mind, and she would go back home, cook some dinner, maybe even practise the piano. And then she would wait for the other's to come home and listen to Ino tell her all about her date with Naruto and Temari would--

"Looking for me?" A voice hissed maliciously, behind her ear.

Hinata froze, feeling her heart jump up inside her throat, she looked into the wide expanse of utter darkness to find the sole person that inhabited the space other than her.

His blood red eyes seemed to look strait through her, blue veins were almost visible from underneath his pale skin, clashing with his black, almost blue, spikey hair. Fresh blood lined the edge of his lips. Her blood.

He grinned as she watched him lick the salty substance from his teeth, sauntering towards her.

"Hinata.." he called. His voice was smooth, and deep, almost alluring.

Hinata stumbled back a few steps, noticing that the water was rising to her ankle's. She couldn't see it but she knew that she was walking deeper into the water. Anything to get away from _him._

She was only slightly aware of a distant screeching noise echoing inside her ears as she tumbled down into the five inch deep water. She only realised that the screeching noise came from her own screams when she found that he was only an inch away from her shivering body.

Her screams were only barely muffled by his maniac laughter as he leered over her.

* * *

**Alright new story! Wait..thats bad. I know I know, I'm supposed to be finishing all my OTHER storys but I HAD to write this one down . Bad authoress! Anyways this is AU. REVEIW OR YOU DONT GET THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


End file.
